Curiosity
by Pepsiii
Summary: James's unrelenting curiosity gets the better of him and Lily is the only person who can settle said curiosity for good... Awful summary, I'm sorry! Please R&R : First timer, please be nice? No flames!


Ok. Hi :)

This is my first fic ever, so if you read it (please do:)) and review (please do :)) please dont flame me!

Like I said this is my first time publishing anything on here and writing anything like this so you'd be so so so so so so lovely and kind and beautiful and lovely if you were nice to me :)

Constructive criticism is welcomed though :)

I use a lot of :)'s ... sorry about that lol

I thought Id only put this part up and see what (if any) reaction it gets - the rest of the smuttiness is in My Documents lol :)

So if you'd like to read more please review and tell me so! Then I will put up the rest :)

FYI - This is a big Lily/James cliche, apologies for the title of the fic (I couldn't think of anything) and further apologies for the weird cat metaphor half way through, I really wanted to put it in there :)

Oh, one last thing, I know its a bit rushed and sometimes unrealistic. So in perspective I dont know why Im putting it up - but hey! :)

I should give a warning - its a little bit smutty and lots of bad language is used. If you dont like this kind of thing please do not read for you shall be offended :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters and places, but I do not. :(

___________________________________________________________________

"What are you talking about _now_, you fuckwit?"

"Oh, conversation hasn't changed direction at all really. Padfoot is still occupied with the current object of his trouser's affections." James and Remus laughed, looking behind to see Sirius's shock at their attitude to what he considered an incredibly important topic.

"Mock all you like. I'm telling you I've got this one in the bag! Or bed – my bed – depending on how well I execute the plan," Sirius replied, a cocky smirk on his face and an air of triumph about him. "And what a lovely little one this lady is!"

"McGonagall?" James's laughter echoed throughout the halls of the seventh floor.

"You can grin and joke Lupin – you too Potter. All I'm saying is I won't be cuddling up to one of you tonight! Can't say the same for you two though…"

The boys carried on until they reached the Head Common Room. Saying the password, James entered first. He stopped as soon as his eyes fell upon Lily Evans curled up on the sofa – hair mussed, book in hand and completely unaware of the conscious world.

"Oww what the fuck Prongs?" Sirius huffed, "why did you stop?"

"Umm… you can't go in there. I'm erm… I'm not feeling too great, think I'm just gunna go to bed… really tired!" James tried – and failed – to act nonchalant. He realised just then that whatever potential his acting career may have possessed had jumped from a very high building that instant. His eyes skimmed past Sirius's face, not daring to confront his blatant confusion. His eyes connected with Remus, whose face reflected a similar lack of understanding. James slid his hand into his hair and pulled hard while fiddling with his red Gryffindor tie, desperately trying to both make the act look casual and convey his hidden reference, as he looked Remus dead in the eyes. The werewolf's eyes widened and James knew he was on solid ground… for now.

"I was thinking the same actually... I think I might just go to bed too. Full moon coming up soon, have to get my rest!"

"But… it's only ten thirty! How can you be tired _now_?!"

"Right – see you tomorrow Prongs. Padfoot." Remus took his cue and left swiftly down the corridor. Sirius looked baffled as James smiled falsely and wished him goodnight, disappearing inside.

As he heard his friend leave, James let out the deep breath he had been unaware he was holding. He turned his attention to the cause of his shortened time with the Marauders. Lily Evans. She looked adorable. Sweet. Sexy. Cute. Lovely. Gorgeous. Amazing. He whined to himself – why did he have to think those things about her?! Why couldn't he behave normally when she was around?! _Why_ did she do this to him?!

James took another deep breath. _Come on Prongs, the worst she can do is scream at you… or curse you into the next century, but that's all!_

Just as he approached her, she murmured in her sleep and shifted, revealing areas of her body that should be considered indecent exposure in his opinion. James stifled the noise that had crept up his throat. Lily Evans literally took his breath away. Shit.

He knelt down beside her, marvelling. Her skin and her hair made the most brilliant contrast. James could not honestly think of another girl that made everything stand still as she did. She didn't even realise either! She shifted again, bringing him out of his daze. Realising that if she were to wake, she would think him a bigger pervert than she already did, he touched her arm, nudging it gently.

"Lils… Lily… Evans!" She jumped, making him jump back. Her eyes met his face and she suddenly pushed him hard to the floor.

"_Ow…_"

"What are you doing, Potter?" Lily sat up, her t-shirt falling to cover most of her thighs – for which the young man in front of her was both very grateful and very disappointed.

"I was waking you up so you don't get a stiff back! You're welcome!"

"Ugh don't get smart with me, I bet you were just perving as usual – it is your biggest pastime…" She moved over to the table, looking through her notes for something. James groaned loudly, barely able to take her constant insults. He was on his back now, hands covering face. "Has Todd come by to see me?"

"I don't know. I've just got in myself…"  
He hesitated, not one hundred percent sure if he should be asking his next question. It had been slowly killing him; he needed to know.

"Lils?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why are you with Todd? Honestly… I'm not trying to make a point or a dig at you – I'm just… the curiosity is killing my cat."

"You have a cat?"

"No- that's irrelevant! Please?" James pleaded in his best I'm-innocently-wondering-with-no-hidden-agenda voice. Lily sighed.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"I just want to know! Do you want my cat to die?" He frowned, confused at his own metaphor – luckily his face was hidden.

Lily looked at him strangely, puzzled too. Again she sighed.

"No… I don't want your – your cat to die. I don't know why I'm with him! Is that good enough? It's a lot more than you deserve to know." She looked guilty of something, but he was unsure of what exactly.

"So if you're going out with him for a reason you can't think of… why won't you go out with me?" And at the exact point of when he said the first of seven syllables that made up that last question, she exploded in a fit of rage.

"Potter! I knew you'd do this! That's why I shouldn't have answered your stupid bloody question! Why can't you let go of that?! Let your cat die! Keeping it alive is torture!" James had no time to appreciate her continuation of his metaphor as she stormed off. He leapt up, _thank you Quidditch reflexes_, he quickly thought as he chased after her. Managing to get a hold of her wrist before she ran up her stairs he spun her around in a blur of colour.

"POTT – " Her lips made contact with his, albeit unwillingly, but that changed within three seconds. A small indefinite noise of shock died in her throat. James pulled away heavily; not wanting to break his one chance to be this close to something he cared for and admired so much. Remembering to breathe, he lightly pulled away. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth still puckered.

"Goodnight Lils." He turned away, screwing his face up in defeat and disgust. His teeth had nearly got in the way damn it! Why didn't he think that one through?

Lily opened her eyes, sensing his sudden absence from her body. Within the seven seconds he was against her, her mind agreed with her body and admitted that she quite liked him there. A lot. Lily pulled on his retreating shoulder, spinning him around and forced herself upon him. His lips were soft and heated. He was too modest – clearly he had enjoyed that kiss just as much as she had. His quiet groan of surprise made her want more of him. How could she have dismissed all of the rumours without finding out for herself until _now_? Todd never kissed her like this! Sliding her tongue past his lips, she toyed with his, demanding he fight back and make this night much more interesting. Her hands felt all of the muscles in his back and slipped into his gorgeous hair. The same hair that she had denied loving and wanting to tug on since they had first met each other. James's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in tighter until she struggled for breath. Suddenly they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"What was that for?!" James's voice was now ragged, shocked. Lily groaned and attacked his mouth again.

"Potter, _shut up_."

Without breaking the kiss, James picked Lily up and carried her to the nearest wall. Slamming her body against it, he closed their proximity once again. His hands wandered all over her body, delighting in the sexy pitch of the noises she was making. He couldn't believe this was happening! Four years he'd been trying to get this far! Maybe Sirius's theory about life wasn't a random hypothesis, but like he said a thousand times – a tried, tested and perfected method to get through school. Assaulting the girl you fancy out of nowhere really does work! _God_, she was skilled! He wondered where she had learnt all of this, then realising he probably didn't want to know and focused on the feelings she was evoking from him. Daring to move things forward, James ran his hand over and around her breast, shaping it delicately before following her curves back down. A feather-light moan escaped her throat as she pulled him tighter to her. Lily pulled away, gathering oxygen before they attacked each other again. But James did not stop; his mouth moved over her neck, placing barely there kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear.

"A little tense, Evans?" He laughed huskily as a feral groan escaped her. He couldn't fathom how Todd bloody Karty could ever leave her hot and bothered the way he'd seen her when she came in all of those times before. Her legs had wrapped around his waist, pulling him into her tighter. He wove his hand through their bodies and into her shorts, rubbing her through her knickers firmly.

"_Oh… Pott–"_

"Jame–"

"_James"_

__________________________________

Review please! (No flames) :)


End file.
